sr4ffmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
September 2071 - Team B
Zurück geht es zum August 2071 Cosmo 13.09.2071 {Oslo - Norwegen - Skandinavische Union} Operation "Little Friend" Initiale Kontaktperson: Sir Hauser (Infobroker, Kingston, Jamaika). Kontaktperson: Castiel (Berater des Norwegischen Ministerpräsidenten) Auftraggeber: Olaf Björnson (Ministerpräsident von Norwegen - Liberaldemokratische Partei Norwegens). Initiale Intel: Eine Organisation namens "Rote Klaue" entführt und exekutiert Norwegische Regierungspolitiker und deren Angehörige. Mindestens 20 Tote. Mögliche Motivation: Norwegische Regierung kooperiert mit GGW zwecks Reinigung des Küstenstreifens. Primärziel: Beschaffung von Intel über RK. Sekundärziel: Zerschlagung von RK. Rote Klaue: Bis Anfang '71 eine kleine Hafengang, nun jedoch stärkste Kraft in der Unterwelt von Oslo. Taktisches Training und militärische Bewaffnung sind gegeben. Magische wie Mundane Überwachung mit Gewalt abgewehrt. Mögliche Verbindung zum Tempohandel. Mannstärke: Unbekannt. Motivation: Unbekannt. Gefahrenpotential: Hoch. P.O.I.: Olaf der Schlächter, Erik der Brutale, 2nd Hand Shop Besitzer. Moon Shadows: Go-Gang. Verfeindet mit RK. Mannstärke: Rapide Abnehmend. Gefahrenpotential: Gering. P.O.I: Der Einbeinige. Oslo: Reaktionszeit der Sicherheitskräfte nach Einsatz militärischer Mittel: Nicht gegeben. Kontrolle durch staatliche Organisationen: Gering. Gefahrenpotential: Hoch. Empfohlene Vorgehensweise: Keine Einschränkung bei der Wahl der Methoden. Unterwanderung, Desinformation, asymmetrische Kriegsführung, maximale Gewaltanwendung, Kollateralschäden: Vertretbar. Mögliche Ansatzpunkte: Tempohandel, KonOrchid-Verbindungen, Viking-Go-Gangs, Partei Reines Norwegen PRN. Ghost, 28.09.2071, Osaka Zugriff auf private Datei. Autorisierung erfolgreich. Zugriff gewährt. Aktiviere Entschlüsselung… 2071-09-27: Reaper hat wieder einen neuen Auftrag für uns. Dieses Mal geht es nach Japan. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, eine ganze Nation voller anachronistischer Obrigkeitshöriger, die Ausländer und Metamenschen hassen! Zum Glück sieht man mir meine Herkunft nicht an… Genauer gesagt geht es in den Kansai-Metroplex. Wir sollen dort ein verschwundenes Runner-Team aufspüren und zurückbringen. Wobei es wohl eher um eine ganz bestimmte Dame (und etwas in ihrem Besitz) geht, der Rest des Teams ist eher verzichtbar. Naomi Davis, alias „Black Widow“, ist eine in den Schatten bekannte japanische Norm-Hackerin und Metamenschenrechts-Aktivistin – und außerdem verdammt heiß! Sie sollte im Auftrag von Reaper in Osaka Kontakt zu Shiawase herstellen. Zum Schutz wurde sie von zwei amerikanischen Norm-Bodyguards begleitet, die auf die Namen „Train Wrack“ und „Steel Beam“ hören, sowie einer chinesischen Norm-Magierin, die sich „Lotus“ nennt. Hat anscheinend nicht viel geholfen… Vor 12 Stunden ist der Kontakt zu „Black Widow“ und ihren Begleitern abgerissen. Ihr letzter bekannter Aufenthaltsort ist das Crowne Plaza Hotel & Congress Center, in dem heute die jährliche Shiawase-Aktionärsversammlung stattfindet. Dort werden wir unsere Suche beginnen. Unser Kontakt vor Ort, ein Typ namens Oni Kudaki, kann uns angeblich weitere Informationen und Ausrüstung besorgen. Wir sollen uns vor Ort mit ihm in einem „Nerd-Viertel“ in einem Schuppen namens „The Room“ treffen. Unser Flug geht in etwa 2 Stunden. Wir reisen offiziell und dementsprechend nur mit leichtem Gepäck. Schon bei der Zwischenlandung am Flughafen in San Francisco gibt es erste Schwierigkeiten. Sam und Tejon scheinen mit ihren SINs Ärger zu haben und werden bei der Passkontrolle aus der Schlange gefischt und in separate Verhörzimmer gebracht. Ernsthaft? Verdammte Amateure! Doch Sam scheint das irgendwie wieder hinbekommen zu haben, allerdings wird Tejon jetzt gesucht. Also ist schnelles Handeln angesagt. Pearl geht mit ihm auf die Herrentoilette – 50 Nuyen für die schmutzigen Gedanken der beobachtenden Passanten! – und schminkt ihn ordentlich zurecht. Anschließend machen wir uns schnell vom Acker. Der Weiterflug bleibt jedoch ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Während des Fluges denke ich darüber nach, wie ich meinen „Urlaub“ in Osaka am besten gestalten kann. Irgendwas typisch Japanisches sollte es sein… Ich habe von diesen Nuru Massagen gehört, die das Erlebnis einer klassischen Massage auf ein völlig neues Level heben sollen. Und die Yaks sollen einige interessante Bordelle für spezielle Vorlieben hier in der Gegend betreiben, so genannte Bunraku-Schuppen. Und dieses Nerd-Viertel mit all seinen Cyberfetisch-, Furry- und Cosplay-Kiddies könnte auch für etwas kurzweilige Unterhaltung sorgen. Hm, wie Pearl wohl in so einem Kostümchen mit ultrakurzem Röckchen, Fuchsschwanz und diesen lustigen Öhrchen aussehen würde? Vielleicht sollte ich ihr so ein Kostüm mal besorgen… Ah, Pearl! Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, dass sie im Flugzeug schon wieder tief und fest schläft, und verpasse ihr unauffällig einen RFID-Marker. Wollen doch mal sehen, was sie nachts so treibt, dass sie tagsüber immer so furchtbar müde ist. Irgendetwas an ihrem Verhalten ist jedenfalls seltsam… 2071-09-28: In Osaka angekommen, besorgen wir uns eine Limousine zum Crowne Plaza Hotel und checken dort erstmal als Gäste ein. Pearl übertreibt natürlich mal wieder und nimmt sich eine Luxus-Suite einige Stockwerke über den Zimmern des restlichen Teams. Ganz schön verwöhnt, unsere kleine Diva! Wenigstens zahlt sie die Suite aus eigener Tasche. Als ich alleine in meinem Zimmer bin, rufe ich wieder die übliche Nummer an. Nachdem ich Bericht erstattet habe, bekomme ich den Auftrag, weitere Informationen zu Shiawase und anderen Beteiligten zu sammeln und auf weitere Order zu warten. Nach einer freundlichen Verabschiedung schaue ich auf meinen Timer. Ich habe noch 48 Stunden. Das verdammte Dreks-Ding scheint immer schneller zu laufen… Zugriff beendet. Logout initiiert... Intermezzo: Pearls Geheimnis auf der Spur Zugriff auf private Datei. Autorisierung erfolgreich. Zugriff gewährt. Aktiviere Entschlüsselung… 2071-09-28: Noch am gleichen Abend tut sich bei Pearl etwas. Der RFID-Marker meldet eine vertikale Bewegung. Offenbar verlässt Pearl gerade das Hotel. Hat es ja ganz schön eilig, die Kleine! Also nichts wie hinterher! Unten angekommen sehe ich gerade noch, wie sie sich ein Taxi nimmt, und folge ihr unauffällig. Sie fährt in ein etwas heruntergekommenes Stadtviertel im Südwesten und verschwindet dann in einer Gasse. Als sie wieder herauskommt, scheint sie irgendein Mojo gewirkt zu haben, denn sie sieht nun deutlich anders aus – wie ein gelangweiltes und untervögeltes Kon-Püppchen. Aber ich durchschaue diesen netten kleinen Trick irgendwie. Dann macht sie sich auf den Weg zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station und steigt dort in eine U-Bahn ein. Ich folge ihr. In Shinsekai, dem übelsten Viertel des Metroplex, steigen wir wieder aus. Hier herrschen die Yaks, die Nutten laufen offen auf dem Straßenstrich herum, in jeder zweiten Gasse hocken Penner – hauptsächlich Metas. Was will Pearl bloß hier? Braucht sie irgendwelche Drogen, die sie hier kaufen will, ohne dass es der Rest des Teams mitbekommt? Oder hat sie irgendwelche merkwürdigen „Vorlieben“, von denen niemand etwas wissen soll? Ich verfolge sie weiter zu einem Izakaya, einer ziemlich heruntergekommenen Bar. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kommt sie mit einem verschwitzten, besoffenen und insgesamt ziemlich armselig aussehenden Sarariman im Arm wieder heraus. Oh mein Gott! Ich hätte dir wirklich einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut, Kleines! Das ist deutlich unter deiner Würde! Die beiden verschwinden Arm in Arm in eine nahegelegene dunkle Gasse. Ohje, Pearl! Such‘ dir doch etwas Anständiges auf deinem Niveau! Ich schalte meine Augen-Kamera ein und schleiche mich etwas näher heran. Das Spektakel will ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Okay, jetzt geht’s los! Sie fummeln und knutschen heftig und eng umschlungen. Jetzt knöpft sie ihm den Hemdkragen auf. Die Kleine geht aber ganz schön ran! Sie drückt ihn an die Wand und und sie…Drek! Was…? Drek! Was zur Hölle machst du denn da?! Oh fuck! Kleines, du steckst voller Überraschungen! Verstehe gut, dass das besser dein kleines dreckiges Geheimnis bleiben sollte… Ich halte weiterhin fasziniert drauf. Der Kerl hat überhaupt keine Chance. Arme Sau! Nur ein ersticktes Gurgeln und Röcheln, als er mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Todesangst in den schreckgeweiteten Augen realisiert, dass sein Leben jetzt vorbei ist. Naja, war sowieso ein armseliges Würstchen! Hast es nicht besser verdient, du Idiot! Wenn du dir bei der Braut ernsthaft Chancen ausgerechnet hast…Die spielt deutlich in einer anderen Liga als du! War doch klar, dass die Sache einen Haken hat! Naja… Sein stiller und hoffnungsloser Todeskampf dauert sieben lange Minuten. Man, ich schätze, diese letzten Minuten sind die längsten deines Lebens! Er kann sich nicht mal wehren, sondern nur ungläubig dabei zuschauen, während das Leben langsam aus seinem Körper sickert. Eine verdammt fiese Art zu sterben! Als Pearl mit dem Kerl fertig ist, wischt sie sich ungerührt mit einem Taschentuch das Blut von den Lippen, zieht sich Einweg-Gummihandschuhe an und knöpft ihm den Hemdkragen wieder zu. Sie schaut sich noch einmal kurz um und levitiert den Kerl dann in den nächsten großen Müllcontainer, wo sie ihn zwischen einigen Müllsäcken versteckt. Gebe ich mich ihr jetzt zu erkennen oder warte ich lieber auf einen günstigeren Augenblick? Sie scheint kurz zu überlegen, in welche Richtung sie nun gehen soll. Dann schlendert sie gemütlich weiter die Gasse entlang. Ich warte lieber noch… Nachdem sie weg ist und der RFID-Marker sich schnell weiter entfernt, wage ich mich aus meinem Versteck und begutachte die Leiche. Ich mache mit den Cyberaugen ein kurzes Foto vom Gesicht des Kerls und den Biss-Spuren am Hals. Pearl, Perl, Pearl! Bist ja doch nicht so todlangweilig, wie ich immer dachte! Aber das mit dem Leichen entsorgen hast du offensichtlich noch nicht so raus. Wie lange sie das wohl schon macht? Während ich darüber nachdenke, ziehe ich mir meine Jacke und mein Hemd aus, öffne einige Müllsäcke, hole meine Monofilament-Peitsche aus dem Fingerkuppen-Behälter und zerstückele die Leiche. Ich achte darauf, den Kopf an den Biss-Spuren sauber abzutrennen und ihn mitsamt den Händen in einen separaten Müllsack zu packen. Die restlichen Leichenteile verteile ich auf mehrere Müllsäcke, die ich anschließend wieder gut verknote und zwischen den anderen Müllsäcken im Müllcontainer verstecke. So geht es höchstwahrscheinlich als Yak-Mord durch, und niemand sucht nach einem Blut saufenden Vampir. Nachdem ich den Container mit meinem Hemd kurz von Fingerabdrücken befreit habe, wische ich mein blutverschmiertes Gesicht und den ebenfalls blutverschmierten Oberkörper so gut es geht mit dem Hemd sauber. Anschließend stopfe ich es zusammen mit dem Kopf und den Händen in den Müllsack. Ich ziehe meine Jacke wieder an, entsorge ein paar Blöcke weiter das Hemd und die restlichen Leichenteile in getrennten Müllsacken in einem Müllcontainer und hole mir am nächsten Automaten eine Flasche Wasser, um mir die restlichen Blutspuren von den Händen und dem Gesicht zu waschen. So, alles erledigt. Pearl, Pearl Pearl… Wir müssen dringend mal reden! Es dämmert bereits wieder. Oh, doch schon so spät! Also schnell wieder zurück ins Hotel, gründlich duschen und nochmal das Video-Material sichten. Sehr interessant… Ich sollte morgen weitere Nachforschungen anstellen. Und Sam darauf ansetzen. Sie soll mir mal ein Dossier über Vampire zusammenstellen: Kräfte, Schwächen, Nahrungsgewohnheiten, Aktivitätszyklen, Paarungsverhalten und so Zeugs. Du steckst ja voller Überraschungen, Kleine! Zugriff beendet. Logout initiiert... Dossier: MMVV-Infektion, Strang I (Vampirismus) Hey Ghost, habe bei meiner Tour durch die Matrix eine interessante Zusammenfassung gefunden (s. Anhang). Die Quelle scheint seriös zu sein und sollte die meisten deiner Fragen beantworten. Dafür schuldest du mir aber was! Sam [ öffne Anhang... ] Die Auswirkungen von Ghilani Vrykolakiviridae ''auf Homo Sapiens Sapiens'' (Zusammenfassung) Von: Dr. Augustus Liebknecht, Universität Marbug, Medizinische Fakultät. Homo Sapiens Sapiens welche mit dem erwachten Retrovirus Ghilani Vrykolakiviridae (MMVV I, Menschlicher Metamenschlicher Vampirischer Virus I) infiziert worden sind, werden als Vampire oder auch Homo Draculis bezeichnet. Der Virus wird dabei standardmäßig mit dem Harz-Greenbaum-Test im intravenös extrahierten Blut des Infizierten nachgewiesen. MMVV I häufig durch Körperflüssigkeiten übertragen, in der Regel durch den Speichel von Infizierten beim Biss, welcher zur Nahrungsaufnahme getätigt wird. Der Virus wurde im Speichel durch eine variante des Harz-Greenbaum Verfahrens nachgewiesen. Anders als bei anderen Varianten des Ghilani-Retrovirus setzt Transformation von Homo Sapiens Sapiens zu Homo Draculis erst mit dem klinischen Tod des Infizierten ein. Offenbar stoppt der Virus den Zerfall der Aura des Infizierten und kehrt diesen um, sobald ein gewisser Schwellwert bei der Anzahl infizierter Zellen überschritten worden ist. Der infolge der Infektion entstandene Homo Draculis unterscheidet sich physiologisch von Homo Sapiens Sapiens dahingehend, dass die Dentes Canini ausgeprägter sind, und die Haut eine geringere Pigmentierung aufweist. Letzteres lässt sich sowohl auf eine geringere Blutversorgung der Blutgefäße in der Dermis zurückführen, als auch auf eine Unterproduktion von Melanin, bedingt durch die biochemische Veränderung des Wirtsköpers. Ferner ist Homo Draculis nicht im Stande reguläre Nahrung zu verdauen, sondern muss seinen Nahrungsbedarf über metamenschliches Blut decken. Der im Wirtskörper vorhandene Virus wandelt dabei im Blut vorhanden Nährstoffe und astrale Restenergie in astrale Energie un, welche den Körper am Leben erhalten. Mangelerscheinungen äußern sich durch die Rückbildungen des Zahnfleischs, einem abgemagerten Erscheinungsbild und gesteigerter Aggressivität. Verlängerter Nahrungsentzug führt nach 25-60 Tagen zum Tod des Infizierten. In der Regel regeneriert Homo Draculis ''abgestorbenes oder zerstörtes Zellmaterial schneller als Homo Sapiens. Dies scheint mit der allgemeinen astralen Durchsetzung der Zellstruktur, ausgelöst durch den Ghilani-Virus zusammen zu hängen, bedarf jedoch weiterer Forschung. ''Homo Draculis zeigt oft allergische Reaktionen auf Ultraviolette Strahlung, wie sie im Sonnenlicht enthalten ist, wobei die genauen Spezifikation des UV-Typs noch nicht exakt bestimmt werden konnte. Ferner sind Kontakt mit Metallen wie Silber, Quecksilber und Gold oft Auslöser allergischer Reaktionen. Diese äußern sich durch eine spontane Erhitzung des ausgesetzten Gewebes und somit einem absterben der dortigen Zellen, welche vergleichsweise langsam wieder vom Organismus reproduziert werden. Andere bekannte, seltenere Allergika: Knoblauch, Holz, Eisen. Homo Draculis fällt im Luftleeren Raum in eine Starre, in der die Blutzirkulation gestoppt wird und die in den Zellen gespeicherte astrale Energie rein zur erhalt der Zelle genutzt wird. Nach Wiederherstellung des Sauerstoffgehalts der Luft erwachte der Organismus wieder zum Leben. Dies impliziert die Angewiesenheit auf Sauerstoff. Dieser Mechanismus der Verfalls in Starre bei Sauerstoffmangels wird als Liebknecht-Mechanismus beschrieben. News aus aller Welt, 28.09.2071 >>>Säbelrasseln in Südamerika. Die Lage im Golf von Aztlán spitzt sich weiter zu, als ein Zerstörer der Aztechnology Konzernmarine Warnschüsse auf ein Amazonisches Patroillenboot abgeben. Hualpas Sprecherin Inês de Olivera bezeichnete den Vorfall als "Provokation". >>>Aufatmen im Japanischen Kaiserhaus. Kaiserin Hitomi Shiawase ließ heute Verkünden, dass sie im Dezember einen Sohn erwartet. Sie stand lange in der Kritik, als Vermutungen laut wurden, dass sie eine Tocher erwarten würde. >>>Neue lebensechte Drohne von MCT. Auf der Nippon Motoshow stellte Mitsuhama eine neue Generation an Otomo Drohen vor. Das neue Modell besticht durch die neu entwickelte Synth-Haut, welche der Drohe ein metamenschliches Erscheinungsbild gibt. "Ein wichtiger Schritt um Bürgern mit Behinderungen zu helfen." nannte es MCT Chef Toshio Mitsuhama. >>>Der Terror in Norwegen geht weiter. Ministerpräsident Bjørn Olafson ließ den Notstand in Oslo ausrufen, nachdem Finanzminister Ingmar Gunnarsson auf dem Weg ins Büro bei einem Angriff getötet worden war. Schwedesche Regierungskreise sprechen von "besorgniserregenden Vorkommnissen" in Norwegen. >>> MCT verzeichnet Gewinnsteigerung. Mitsuhama Computer Technologies veröffentlichte auf seiner Aktionärsversammlung in Kyoto die Zahlen für das vergangene Geschäftsjahr. Demnach stieg der operative Gewinn um 8% im Vergleich zum Vorjahr auf ¥157,6 Mrd. >>>Neuer Arcoblock von Aztech. Die Aztechnology Corporation eröffnete heute ihr neue Arcology in der russo-japanischen Sonderwirtschaftszone Etorofu, einer Insel an der Südspitze der Kurileninseln gelegen. >>>Japanische Kriegsmarine verstärkt Präsenz vor San Francisco. Aus anonymer Quelle heraus geleakten Berichten zufolge hat die Japanische Kriegsmarine einen Flugzeugträger und mehrere Geleitschiffe von ihrem Stützpunkt auf Iwo-Jima nach San Francisco verlegt. Japanische Offizielle nahmen bislang noch nicht Stellung. Ghost, 29.09.2071, Osaka / Kyoto Zugriff auf private Datei. Autorisierung erfolgreich. Zugriff gewährt. Aktiviere Entschlüsselung… 2071-09-29: Als ich wieder aufwache und mein Kommlink anschaue, sehe ich dort eine Nachricht meines Teams. Offenbar sind sie in den frühen Morgenstunden bereits ohne mich zu Onikudaki in die Bar „The Room“ gegangen. Warum haben sie nicht auf mich gewartet? Tejon haben sie auch nicht mitgenommen, der schaut sich derweil lieber die Shiawase-Technikmesse an. Verdammte Amateure! Dieser Onikudaki scheint offenbar der Chef von „The Room“ zu sein – einer ziemlich stylischen Runner-Kneipe im obersten Stockwerk eines Büroturms im Bezirk Nippon-Bashi – und allem Anschein nach ist er ein professioneller und weithin respektierter (Ex-)Runner. Er kann uns wohl mit Informationen, Waffen und weiterer Ausrüstung behilflich sein. Sonderlich viele Infos scheinen sie jedoch nicht aus ihm herausbekommen zu haben. Wenn der stumpfsinnige Troll wieder das Reden übernommen hat, wundert mich das kein Stück. Nur einmal mit Profis zusammenarbeiten…! Immerhin hat Onikudaki ihnen verraten, dass „Black Widow“ und ihre Begleiter zuletzt nach Kyoto ins Viertel Gyon wollten. Und ganz nebenbei hat er ihnen noch gesteckt, dass das Crowne Plaza Hotel offenbar Shiawase gehört und damit automatisch extraterritoriales Konzerngebiet ist. Na großartig! Noch ein Kon mehr, der meine Daten hat! War wohl keine so gute Entscheidung, uns hier einzuquartieren… Wofür ist Sam eigentlich zu gebrauchen, wenn sie nicht einmal einen ordentlichen Background-Check des Hotels hier machen kann? Von wegen Profi! Also werden wir wohl bald umziehen. Onikudaki hat wohl schon angeboten, dass wir uns bei ihm im Turm einquartieren können. Unter der Runner-Kneipe „The Room“ im obersten Stockwerk des Turms befindet sich ein Dōjō für diverse Disziplinen und Trainingseinheiten, der sogar einen Boxring enthält. Darunter befindet sich der „inoffiziellere“ Teil mit einem großen Waffenlager. Darunter befinden sich mehrere Stockwerke mit Wohneinheiten. Ob Onikudaki wohl das gesamte Gebäude gehört? Dann müsste er aber wirklich verdammt reich sein. Oder der Turm gehört dem Kartell, was schon deutlich wahrscheinlicher ist. Bleibt nur noch die Frage: Wie zum Henker sollen wir unbemerkt in die Suite hereinkommen, die „Black Widow“ hier gemietet hat? Nachdem die anderen (bis auf Tejon) wieder zurück sind und wir ein paar genauere Untersuchungen angestellt haben ist klar, dass das Gebäude hier in Sachen Sicherheitsdesign und -technik absolut State-of-the-Art ist: kugel- und explosionssicheres Panzerglas, Komplett-Überwachung durch 360°-Schienenkameras und RFID-Positionserfassung, automatische Notfall-Abriegelung des gesamten Stockwerks, versteckte Prioritäts-Aufzüge für die schwerbewaffnete und hochverchromte Kon-Sicherheit, mehrere patroullierende Geister - und sicher noch mehr auf Abruf - sowie vermutlich eine verdammt gute Matrix-Sicherheit. Die einzige Möglichkeit, irgendwie unbemerkt in „Black Widows“ Zimmer zu gelangen, besteht in – ja, genau! – Sam, unserer „Profi-“ Hackergöre! Verdammter Drek! Wenn sie es nicht packt, sind wir alle geliefert! Nur der kleinste Fehler, und wir sind aufgeschmissen! Alles wird abgeriegelt und wir können uns gemütlich von der Kon-Sicherheit zerpflücken lassen! Ich bin ja gerne bereit, das eine oder andere Risiko einzugehen, aber ich will mein Schicksal schon irgendwie selbst beeinflussen können…Und sich einzig und allein auf Sam und ihr Können zu verlassen…nun ja. Sollte etwas schiefgehen, können wir uns nicht einmal einen Weg hier herausschießen. Und wofür? Für die vage Hoffnung, in dem Zimmer einen brauchbaren Hinweis auf „Black Widows“ Aufenthaltsort zu finden? Da versuche ich mein Glück doch lieber in Gyon und frage mich dort auf der Straße durch, um eine Spur zu finden! Die anderen sehen das zum Glück ähnlich. Nicht einmal unser Großmaul Sam traut sich diesen Hack zu. Wir begnügen uns also damit, dass uns Pearl mit ihrem Mojo einen kurzen Blick in die Suite gewährt. Das Zimmer sieht aufgeräumt und nahezu unbenutzt aus. Die einzigen Hinweise auf „Black Widow“ sind ein Kommlink auf dem Schminktisch und eine große Kleider-Geschenkschachtel. Danach checken wir schleunigst aus unseren Zimmern aus und verlassen das Hotel. Allerdings bemerken wir schnell, dass sich jemand an unsere Fersen geheftet hat. Offenbar sind wir bei der Kon-Sicherheit bereits aufgefallen. Na großartig! Als wenn nicht schon genug Kons an meinem Arsch kleben würden mir ans Bein pissen wollten! Wir nehmen die U-Bahn, wechseln die Bahnlinien, überbrücken die Strecke zwischen zwei Stationen zu Fuß und versuchen unsere Verfolger so loszuwerden, aber irgendwie scheinen sie uns immer wieder zu finden. Wahrscheinlich sind wir verwanzt. Also ziehen wir uns in einer öffentlichen Toilette zurück und jagen die RFID-Löscher über unsere Kleidung. Nachdem unsere Verfolger verschwunden zu sein scheinen, setzen wir unseren Weg zu Onikudaki weiter fort, immer nach Verfolgern Ausschau haltend und häufig das Transportmittel und die Route ändernd. Hoffentlich haben wir sie abgeschüttelt… Nachdem wir in Nippon-Bashi beim Büroturm angekommen sind und uns dort einquartiert haben, unterhalten wir uns noch einmal mit Onikudaki, um ein paar weitere Infos zu „Black Widows“ Verschwinden aus ihm herauszubekommen. Er rät uns, in Kyoto direkt im Bezirk Gyon mit „Opi“ Saito zu sprechen, einem Bekannten von ihm und Ex-Runner, der ein Familien-Restaurant namens „Zuri“ dort betreibt. 2071-09-29: Wir machen uns gleich auf den Weg nach Kyoto und bemerken bald, dass wir wieder bzw. immer noch verfolgt werden. In Gyon angekommen, setzt der Rest den Weg zu Saito fort, während ich mich in die Dunkelheit schlage und versuche, einem unserer Verfolger von einem nahegelegenen Dach aus aufzulauern. Es dauert auch nicht lange, als sich einige verdächtige Personen dem Restaurant nähern. Eine Gruppe von drei Personen geht zielstrebig auf das Restaurant zu. Sie sind alle in Anzüge neojapanischen Stils gekleidet – sieht schwer nach Yaks aus. Eine weitere verdächtige Person verschwindet leider in den Gassen unter mir, sodass ich die Spur verliere. Kurze Zeit, nachdem einer aus der Gruppe das Restaurant betreten hat, wird er auch schon von einem lautstark zeternden alten Opa aus dem Restaurant geprügelt und davor noch weiter kräftig mit einem Holzschuh verdroschen. Ich kann mir ein Schmunzeln bei diesem Anblick nicht verkneifen. Endlich prügelt dir mal jemand das arrogante Grinsen aus dem Gesicht! Hm…seltsam! Er wehrt sich in keinster Weise, und seine beiden Kumpels neben ihm kommen ihm auch nicht zu Hilfe! Scheint, als hätten sie auch viel Respekt vor dem alten Opa – oder von ihrem Boss die explizite Order bekommen, nicht die Hand gegen ihn zu erheben. Irgendwie verstehe ich diese Japaner nicht… Als wir wieder alle beisammen sind, erzählen mir die anderen, was der Opa ihnen mitgeteilt hat. Offenbar gab es hier vor kurzem eine Schießerei ganz in der Nähe, vor einem alten Shinto-Schrein mit angrenzendem Buddha-Tempel. Ein paar Einheimische sollen dabei ein paar Gaijin getötet und weitere entführt haben. Klingt doch vielversprechend! Dort sollten wir mal ein paar Leute befragen und nach weiteren Infos suchen. Falls wir mit den Untersuchungen nicht weiterkommen, sollen wir den Oyabun des Akamine-Gumi hier in dem Viertel dazu befragen. Er kann uns womöglich mehr dazu erzählen, wer dahinter steckt. Allerdings können wir nicht einfach bei den Yaks um eine Audienz bitten, sondern müssen uns irgendwie zu ihm durchschleichen, um dann unser Anliegen vorzubringen. Wenn wir sagen, dass wir von Saito geschickt wurden, dann sollte er uns zuhören – hoffentlich. Wir machen uns also gleich auf zum Shinto-Schrein in der Nähe und suchen dort nach weiteren Spuren. Der Platz vor dem Schrein ist von der örtlichen Polizei abgesperrt worden, man kann noch einige Blutlachen auf dem Boden erkennen. Die Gespräche mit den Angestellten des Schreins und des Tempels gestalten sich äußerst zäh und schwierig. Irgendwie scheinen Gaijin wie wir dort nicht unbedingt viele Auskünfte zu erhalten. Sam findet immerhin beim gegenüberliegenden Essensmarkt eine Kamera, die sie anzapfen kann. Leider ist die Kameraeinstellung etwas ungünstig, sodass wir nur vage Anhaltspunkte dafür finden, was passiert ist. Dennoch lässt sich aus den gesammelten Informationen folgendes Bild zusammensetzen: Eine Gruppe von vier Einheimischen, wahrscheinlich Yaks, ist mit einem schwarzen Lieferwagen mit hohem Tempo vorgefahren und hat sofort das Feuer auf „Black Widow“ und ihre Begleiter vor dem Shinto-Schrein eröffnet. Mindestens einer der Yaks war wohl ein mächtiger Magier, denn „Black Widow“ und „Lotus“, ihre magische Beschützerin, gingen sofort wie von Geisterhand getroffen zu Boden. „Train Wrak“ und „Steel Beam“, die beiden mundanen Bodyguards, wurden hingegen im Kugelhagel niedergemäht. Anschließend haben die Yaks die bewegungslosen Körper von „Black WIdow“ und „Lotus“ in den Lieferwagen geschleppt und sind mit hohem Tempo in Richtung Niemandsland in den Bergen gefahren. Offenbar möchte irgendjemand „Black Widow“ lebend haben. Doch das muss nicht unbedingt etwas Gutes heißen – ich spreche da aus Erfahrung. Immerhin ist unser Job damit noch nicht gescheitert und wir können noch die Kohle einstreichen. Allerdings müssen wir immer noch herausfinden, wohin „Black Widow“ nun gebracht wurde… Und dann geht der ganze Spaß erst richtig los! Nachdem wir alle verfügbaren Infos zusammengetragen haben, fahren wir zurück zu Onikudaki und berichten Reaper und ihm vom aktuellen Stand der Untersuchungen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Onikudaki nicht nur ein einfacher Informant ist, sondern der offizielle Verbindungsmann und Auftraggeber für das Kartell in Japan. Mit anderen Worten: Hier hat er das Sagen. Das macht er uns auch nochmals unmissverständlich klar. Onikudaki beauftragt uns, nun beim Akamine-Gumi einzusteigen und mit Oyabun Akamine persönlich zu sprechen, um zu erfahren, wer hinter der Entführung steht. Zwar hat „Black Widow“ wohl auf eigene Rechnung hier in Japan gehandelt und nicht im Auftrag des Kartells, doch steht sie hier unter seinem persönlichen Schutz, weshalb er sie unbedingt unversehrt wiedersehen möchte. Also machen wir uns daran, Vorbereitungen für einen Einbruch bei der Yakuza zu treffen. Endlich wieder etwas nach meinem Geschmack! Nach der ganzen Rennerei endlich wieder etwas Nervenkitzel! Und dann ist da ja noch die Sache mit Pearl… Zugriff beendet. Logout initiiert... Intermezzo: Pearls und Ghosts Geheimnis Zugriff auf private Datei. Autorisierung erfolgreich. Zugriff gewährt. Aktiviere Entschlüsselung… 2071-09-29: Tja, schon ein starkes Stück, das mit Pearl! Hätte ich unserer süßen Quasselstrippe gar nicht zugetraut! Aber wie reagiert man auf so etwas? Ich habe das gemacht, was wohl jeder gute Runner machen würde. Ich habe zunächst Informationen eingeholt. Nachdem mir Sam dieses detaillierte Dossier über Vampirismus zugeschickt hat, kenne ich jetzt also in etwa Pearls Stärken und Schwächen. Also ist es nun Zeit für den zweiten Schritt: Einen Plan schmieden und die passende Ausrüstung für den Job besorgen. Mein Plan ist eigentlich ganz simpel. Ich treffe ein paar Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und konfrontiere Pearl dann mit der Video-Aufzeichnung ihrer nächtlichen Aktivitäten. Wird sehr interessant sein, wie sie darauf reagiert. Zunächst einmal benötige ich ein paar wirksame Waffen. Nur für den Fall, dass die Situation eskaliert… Ich habe mir vom Budda-Tempel einen kleinen Holz-Buddha mitgenommen. Für ein paar wirksamere Sachen spreche ich am besten noch einmal mit Onikudaki. Jemand, der sich schon „Dämonenjäger“ nennt, hat hoffentlich auch ein paar hilfreiche Sachen gegen Vampire im petto. Als ich ihn nach Waffen gegen „Dämonen“ frage, will er mir eine exotische Waffe andrehen, von der ich noch nie zuvor gehört habe, geschweige denn eine gesehen. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Kusarigama, eine traditionelle japanische Waffe, die aus einer Sichel (kama) besteht, an deren Schaft-Ende eine lange mit einem Gewicht beschwerte Kette (kusari) befestigt ist. Bei diesem speziellen Exemplar bestehen die einklappbare Sichel und das Ketten-Gewicht aus Silber, die einziehbare Kette hingegen aus Monofilament-Draht. Daher werden spezielle Handschuhe zum Schwingen der Kette benötigt, damit man sich nicht gleich die Finger abschneidet. Der Schaft selbst ist aus gehärtetem Holz. So wie es aussieht, wird das Kusarigama zweihändig geführt: mit der einen die Kette und mit der anderen die Sichel. Ich kann mit so einer Waffe zwar nicht wirklich umgehen, aber zur Not reicht mir erstmal die Sichel. Nachdem ich mich also mit dem Kusarigama und einem Taser zur Sicherheit ausgerüstet habe, lade ich die Video-Aufzeichnung auf einen Server hoch und richte eine automatische Versendung an alle Teammitglieder in ein paar Stunden ein. Zum Schluss verschlüssle ich das Ganze, sodass man nur mit dem entsprechenden Passwort das Video löschen oder den Befehl aufheben kann. Sollte die Situation eskalieren und ich es nicht überleben, weiß der Rest des Teams wenigstens, wer es war. So vorbereitet statte ich Pearl auf ihrem Zimmer einen Besuch ab. Als ich in ihr Zimmer komme, sitzt sie gerade an ihrem Tisch. Ich werfe ihr als kleines „Geschenk“ den Holz-Buddha zu und sie zuckt nicht einmal zusammen, als sie ihn lässig auffängt. Soviel zur Theorie… Dann zeige ich ihr die Video-Aufzeichnung – aber Pearl reagiert vollkommen anders, als ich erwartet habe... Sie sitzt nur erstarrt da und schaut wie gebannt auf die Aufzeichnung. Sie scheint einen Moment lang völlig unter Schock zu stehen. Zunächst führe ich es darauf zurück, dass ich sie erwischt und ihr kleines dreckiges Geheimnis entdeckt habe. Aber der Schock scheint noch viel tiefer zu gehen. Sie scheint selbst nicht wahrhaben zu wollen, was sie da sieht. Kann es etwa sein, dass sie selbst nichts davon weiß? Aber wie sollte so etwas möglich sein? Oder spielt sie mir nur etwas vor? Die Analyse-Software jedenfalls sagt, dass alles echt ist. Was wirst du nun tun? Bis zum Äußersten gespannt warte ich auf ihre nächste Reaktion, während mein Smartgun-System bereits die Zielerfassung aktiviert und sich aufschaltet… Nachdem sie einige Zeit stumm und mit leerem Blick auf die Aufzeichnung gestarrt hat, treten ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie beginnt leise zu schluchzen. Drek! Und ich dachte, du wärst eine toughe Vampir-Braut! War wohl ein schwerer Irrtum… Noch während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen kullern, schaut sie mich erwartungsvoll an: „Was wirst du nun tun?“ Tja, gute Frage! Wenn ich das nur wüsste! Irgendwie hatte ich mir das Ganze etwas anders vorgestellt… Um Zeit zu gewinnen, unterhalte ich mich erstmal eine Weile mit ihr, bis ich mir sicher bin, was ich nun tun soll. Je länger wir uns unterhalten, umso mehr gewinnt Pearl ihre Fassung zurück. In unserem Gespräch stellt sich heraus, dass Pearl wohl tatsächlich nichts davon wusste, wer oder „was“ sie ist oder seit wann. Allerdings scheint das nun schon eine ganze Weile so zu gehen. Sie erlebt die Episoden, wenn sie nachts auf die „Jagd“ geht und frische „Beute“ schlägt, wie in einem Traum – oder Albtraum, wie sie es beschreibt. Ihr erster „Traum“ hingegen war anders. Darin hat sie davon geträumt, wie sie jemand gebissen hat. Es muss nach einem unserer ersten Runs in Seattle gewesen sein, bei dem sie so schwer verwundet wurde. Nachdem der Doc sie wieder halbwegs zusammengeflickt hatte, musste sie zum Auskurieren noch einige Zeit das Bett hüten. Eines Nachts hat sie dabei offenbar „Besuch“ erhalten. Pearl entspannt sich immer mehr, je länger wir reden. Sie scheint sogar langsam Gefallen daran zu finden, ein unbändiges nächtliches Raubtier zu sein. Ja, so gefällt mir das schon besser! Sexy! Offenbar sieht Pearl mir meine Gedanken an, denn sie wirft mir nun einen unschuldig-aufreizenden Blick zu und schaut mich herausfordernd-erwartungsvoll an. Harrr…! Komm‘ schon, beherrsch‘ dich! Nicht schwach werden jetzt! Du kannst später immer noch mit dem Feuer spielen! Seit dieser Nacht in Seattle sind bereits einige Monate vergangen. Drek, das könnte nun gut und gerne ein ganzes Jahr her sein! Und offenbar hat sie mindestens einmal im Monat diese „Träume“. Und nicht nur das! Laut dem Dossier, das Sam mir zugeschickt hat, wird das Virus über alle Körperflüssigkeiten übertragen. Und so wie Pearl aussieht, musste sie sicherlich nicht allzu viele Nächte alleine verbringen. Mit diesen langen Beinen und dem knackigen Arsch, den wohlgeformten… Ah, verdammt! Konzentration jetzt! Das heißt, dass bereits eine Menge dieser Viecher auf den Straßen unterwegs sein könnte! Drek, Pearl! Wie viele Spielgefährten hast du dir in dieser Zeit wohl mit ins Bett genommen? Oh, das kommt jetzt unerwartet! Sie hat tatsächlich eine Liste mit allen Verflossenen und bittet mich zu überprüfen, ob sie mittlerweile auch Vampire sind. Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Du überraschst mich immer wieder, Kleine! Bist mir wohl doch ähnlicher, als ich dachte. Ihre Liste ist kürzer, als ich erwartet habe. Nichts im Vergleich zu meiner Liste – auch wenn da noch keine waschechte Vampir-Lady draufsteht... Wir einigen uns darauf, dass ich Pearls kleines dreckiges Geheimnis vorerst für mich behalte. Sie scheint derzeit keine Gefahr für das Team darzustellen. Allerdings sollten wir schnellstmöglich klären, ob sie ansteckend ist. Die Ungewissheit macht zwar auch einen großen Reiz aus, aber die Gefahr für das Team ist trotzdem zu groß. Also verlange ich als Bedingung für mein Schweigen gegenüber dem Rest des Teams, dass sie mir eine Blutprobe von sich zur Analyse gibt. Doch sie weigert sich und schlägt stattdessen vor, gleich hier und jetzt bei Onikudaki das Blut analysieren zu lassen. Meinen Einwand, dass sie ernsthafte Probleme kriegen könnte, wenn er spitz kriegt, dass das Blut von ihr ist, lässt sie nicht gelten. Nun gut, es ist schließlich ihr Leben, mit dem sie da spielt! Also machen wir uns auf zu Onikudaki. Er sitzt entspannt auf seinem Stuhl in seinem Büro, als wir eintreten. Doch statt auf unsere Bitte einfach den Bluttest herauszurücken, verlangt er wie befürchtet, dass Pearl gleich hier ihr Blut abgibt. Er spielt mit einer Art Brieföffner in seiner Hand. Vermutlich eignet sich der hervorragend zum Pfählen von Vampiren… Drek, Pearl! Ich habe es dir gesagt! Drek! Was mache ich jetzt? Zerlege ich den Kerl gleich? Oder lasse ich ihn Pearl umbringen? Drek! Wie kommen wir aus dieser Nummer bloß wieder lebend heraus? Jetzt kommt er auf Pearl zu, immer noch mit dem Brieföffner in der Hand, eiskalt lächelnd. Pearl gibt ihm ihr Blut, und die Analyse beginnt. Vielleicht kann ich ihn mit dem Taser aus den Socken schießen, dann könnten wir immer noch fliehen, ohne ihn umbringen zu müssen. Ich aktiviere das Smartgun-System und ziehe meinen Taser. Das entlockt ihm nur ein müdes Lächeln. Er scheint mich nicht als ernsthafte Bedrohung anzusehen. Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst, mein Lieber! Ich werd’s dir bestimmt nicht leicht machen! Pearl hingegen scheint plötzlich die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Entweder hat sie mit ihrem (Un-)Leben bereits abgeschlossen und ihren Frieden mit der Welt gemacht, oder sie weiß etwas, das ich nicht weiß. Der Bluttest bestätigt die Vermutung: MMVV positiv! Drek! Was wird Onikudaki nun tun? Er stellt ihr einige Fragen, ohne sonderlich viel auf mich zu achten. Mit Pearls Antworten scheint er einigermaßen zufrieden zu sein. Langsam entspannt sich die ganze Situation. Dann gibt Pearl ihm die Liste mit ihren Verflossenen, wir nehmen in seinem Büro Platz und das lange Warten beginnt, während die Überprüfung läuft… Nach mehreren Stunden ist das Ergebnis der Überprüfung da. Onikudaki bekommt eine Nachricht und steht auf. Oha! Und jetzt? Er geht auf Pearl zu. Ich springe kampfbereit auf, aber Pearl bleibt wieder ganz ruhig. Eiskalt, die Lady! Onikudaki tritt ganz nah vor Pearl und…gibt ihr einen langen und ausgiebigen Kuss auf den Mund! W…was? Das verstehe mal einer! Dann kommt die Entwarnung: Pearl ist offenbar nicht ansteckend. Na, immerhin. Klingt nach einer guten Nachricht. Also keine Gefahr für’s Team. Wir einigen uns mit ihm darauf, dass er unsere Geheimnisse für sich behält. Gut so! Dann können wir ja jetzt gehen. Moment mal…Geheimnisse? Er schaut nun mich eindringlich an. Drek! Wie bitte? Er kann doch nicht…! Drek! Nein, das kann nicht sein! Ich war die ganze Zeit vorsichtig! Ich habe hier kein einziges Mal die Nummer gewählt! Er blufft! Er muss bluffen! Aber offenbar scheint er auf irgendetwas von mir zu warten. Drek, von mir erfährst du gar nichts! Sonst war’s das mit meiner Runner-Karriere – ganz zu schweigen von meinem Leben! Doch er lässt nicht locker. Als ich nichts weiter dazu sage, erzählt er Pearl im Plauderton von meiner Cortexbombe, inklusive Details zu Modell und Hersteller. Drek! Wie kann der Kerl das bloß wissen? Nicht einmal ich weiß das! Aber warum offenbart er uns, dass er es weiß? Da bleibt eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit… „Was wollen Sie?“ Er will ein paar Infos. Na gut, kann er haben! Ich erzähle ihm mit knappen Worten, wie ich die Cortexbombe nach dem versauten ADL-Run vor einigen Jahren von den S-K Drekheads als „Abschiedsgeschenk“ bekommen habe und dass ich seitdem in regelmäßigen Abständen einen Bericht über meine Run-Aktivitäten abliefern muss, damit mein Gehirn nicht irgendwo an der nächsten Wand klebt. Dabei erzähle ich ihm nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig. Er scheint sich für’s Erste damit zufrieden zu geben. Verdammt! Ich werfe Pearl einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Naja, damit sind wir wohl quitt. Ich kenne ihr Geheimnis, sie kennt meins. Ist zwar nicht optimal, aber so kann ich mir wenigstens einigermaßen sicher sein, dass sie es für sich behalten wird. Später in ihrem Zimmer stellt mich Pearl zur Rede: Was für Infos ich weitergegeben habe? Und an wen? Ob ich Infos über das Team weitergegeben habe? Über die Runs? Zerknirscht beichte ich ihr, versichere jedoch, dass ich keine Infos über das Team oder einzelne Mitglieder weitergegeben habe und dass meines Wissens bisher kein Teammitglied dadurch jemals in Gefahr war. Auch wenn ich das selbst gerne glauben möchte, kann ich die dunkle Erinnerung an die beinahe tödliche Übergabe nach dem Boeing-Run in Seattle immer noch nicht ganz verdrängen. Irgendjemand muss uns damals ans Messer geliefert haben! Wobei ich die Daten doch wie vereinbart weitergeleitet und ausgetauscht hatte… Mit meinen Erklärungen gibt sich Pearl relativ schnell zufrieden. Und dann kneift sie die Augen zusammen und schaut mich plötzlich mit einem durchbohrenden Blick an: „Warum hast du mir hinterhergeschnüffelt? Hat Cosmo dich geschickt?“ Ich versuche ihr zu erklären, dass mich ihre ständige Müdigkeit tagsüber und ihre merkwürdigen Nahrungsgewohnheiten neugierig gemacht haben – ganz zu schweigen von meinen Beobachtungen im aztlanischen Dschungel und den merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen um diesen „Priest“, in die sie in letzter Zeit verwickelt gewesen ist. Ich beteuere ihr, dass ich auf eigene Faust gehandelt habe. Aber irgendwie scheint sie mir das alles nicht so recht zu glauben. Ich wirke wohl gerade nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig… Ich kann’s dir nicht verdenken, Kleine! An deiner Stelle würde ich mir auch nicht glauben. Schon gar nicht nach den Details, die du eben über mich erfahren hast. Drek! Wir verständigen uns darauf, dass sie mein kleines Geheimnis ebenso für sich behält wie ich ihres. Auf etwas Besseres kann ich wohl im Moment nicht hoffen. Trotzdem sollte ich die Video-Aufzeichnung noch nicht voreilig löschen. Nur für den Fall, dass sie es sich doch noch anders überlegt und beschließt, mich nachts in meinem Bett zu geeken. Und dann muss ich dringend nochmal unter vier Augen mit Onikudaki reden. Und herausfinden, was er mit diesen Infos über mich vorhat und was er wirklich von mir will. Drek, ich hasse es, jemandem so ausgeliefert zu sein! Zugriff beendet. Logout initiiert... Ghost, 29.09.2071, Kyoto Zugriff auf private Datei. Autorisierung erfolgreich. Zugriff gewährt. Aktiviere Entschlüsselung… 2071-09-29: „Also, was wollen Sie von mir?“ Onikudaki scheint diese Frage schon erwartet zu haben. Wir sind alleine in seinem Büro. Und dann schlägt er mir einen Deal vor, der zu schön klingt, um wahr zu sein. Er nennt es eine „Geste zum Zeichen des gegenseitigen Vertrauens“: Er behauptet, meine Cortexbombe deaktivieren zu können. Als Gegenleistung soll ich bei ihm in die Lehre gehen und gegen gutes Geld hier in Japan exklusiv für ihn arbeiten. Nach Ablauf einer „Probezeit“ von sechs Monaten lässt er mir dann das Ding komplett ausbauen. Aber wo ist der Haken dabei? Abgesehen natürlich von der Tatsache, dass nur bei dem kleinsten Fehler mein Gehirn im ganzen Raum verteilt ist? Natürlich gibt es immer ein Risiko, aber trotzdem: Es ist eine einmalige Chance, die so schnell nicht wiederkommen könnte – vielleicht nie mehr! Und wenn er nicht verdammt gut geblufft hat, dann weiß er offenbar eine ganze Menge über die Cortexbombe. Ich gehe sofort auf den Deal ein. Früher oder später sterbe ich sowieso – dann lieber mit Anstand! Etwas später treffe ich mich mit dem Rest des Teams zur Vorbereitung auf den nächsten Run. Also wie steigt man am geschicktesten bei der Yakuza ein? Onikudaki hat uns beauftragt, beim Akamine-Gumi einzusteigen und uns mit Oyabun Akamine zu unterhalten, um zu erfahren, wer hinter der Entführung von „Black Widow“ steht. Er glaubt zwar nicht, dass er etwas mit der Entführung zu tun hat, aber da das Ganze auf seinem Turf passiert ist, wird er wahrscheinlich zumindest eine Ahnung davon haben, wer es war. Die einzige Bedingung ist, dass wir niemanden töten oder verletzten. Still rein und genauso still wieder heraus, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Genau mein Ding! Das Anwesen liegt in den Bergen, dort, wohin auch der Lieferwagen verschwunden ist. Die Berge sind nur spärlich bewohnt, allerdings leben dort laut den Einheimischen „böse Geister“. Hoffentlich nichts, womit Pearl nicht fertig wird. Wir fahren noch in der gleichen Nacht zu dem Akamine-Anwesen und sondieren direkt vor Ort die Lage. Das Anwesen liegt etwas abseits von den nebenstehenden Gebäuden. Ringsherum führen breite Straßen, auf denen um diese Uhrzeit jedoch kein Verkehr herrscht. Das Anwesen wird ringsum von einer knapp drei Meter hohen Mauer gesäumt, in die ein schweres eisernes Tor eingelassen ist, vor der ständig zwei Wachen stehen. Pearl teilt uns nach einer kurzen astralen Sondierung mit, dass sich auf dem Gelände mindestens zwei hochstufige Geister befinden, zudem etwa ein Dutzend Wachen. Die Luftaufklärung von Tejons Drohnen liefert uns eine detaillierte Karte. Offenbar hocken fast alle die Wachen in einem eigenen Gebäude etwas abseits des Haupthauses, in das wir keinen Einblick haben. Mindestens eine Person davon ist ein mächtiger Magier, eine weitere Person ist in einem Nebenraum ins System eingestöpselt. Eine weitere Person ist offenbar in einem separaten Gebäude in der Nähe des Tors s ins System eingestöpselt. Welcher der beiden nun das autonome Sicherheitssystem überwacht, ist leider unklar. Der Plan sieht vor, dass ich an einer unbeobachteten Stelle schnell die Mauer überwinde und dann zu dem separaten Gebäude schleiche, um unbemerkt den eingestöpselten Typen dort auszuschalten. Mit etwas Glück handelt es sich dabei sogar um die Spinne. Sobald das erledigt ist, kommt der Rest des Teams nach, Sam stöpselt sich in dem Gebäude ein und wir schleichen uns zwischen der Wachablösung ins Hauptgebäude. Soweit der Plan… Nachdem ich meinen Chamäleonanzug, die Waffen und die Ausrüstung in meinem Rucksack überprüft habe, geht es los. Die Mauer überwinde ich wie geplant ohne größere Probleme. Die Bewegungssensoren scheinen keinen Alarm ausgelöst zu haben. Als ich auf der anderen Seite hinunterklettern will, sehe ich auf dem Boden ein Netz, wahrscheinlich irgendetwas Druckempfindliches. Also klettere ich an der Wand entlang zum nahestehenden Gebäude. Da ich beide Hände zum Knacken des Magschlosses dort benötige, steige ich vorsichtig auf den Boden. Der Rucksack verrutscht dabei etwas, sodass ich das Netz leicht berühre. Aber offenbar hat das schon gereicht, denn plötzlich bewegt sich der Stein neben mir. Drek! Ich bin entdeckt! Beim Anblick des Geistes, der sich nun zur vollen Statur aufrichtet, packt mich das nackte Grauen. Scheiß auf Heimlichkeit, jetzt ist’s sowieso zu spät! Ich sprinte zur Mauer und erklimme sie mit einem großen Satz. Rückzug! Mission abbrechen! Während ich oben auf der Mauer mit einem Handstandüberschlag auf die andere Seite springen will, sehe ich noch aus den Augenwinkeln einen Schatten. Drek! Ich werde von irgendwas getroffen und verliere das Gleichgewicht, kann mich aber noch auf der anderen Seite der Mauer ohne größere Blessuren abrollen. Drek, ein Scharfschütze! Das war knapp! Wo kommt der denn her? Rückzug, Rückzug, Rückzug! Ich sprinte weiter über die Straße in die nächste Gasse und hoffentlich außer Sichtweite des Scharfschützen. Dort schaue ich nach der Einschusswunde, aber ich scheine unverletzt zu sein. Die eingeblendeten Daten des Vitalmonitors bestätigen das. Pearl scheint das entstandene Chaos genutzt zu haben, um irgendwie mit Oyabun Akamine zu sprechen. Jedenfalls gibt sie uns übers TacNet zu verstehen, dass sie nun am Tor erwartet wird und zu ihm vorgelassen wird. Wie zur Hölle auch immer sie das angestellt hat, aber sie hat vermutlich den Run gerettet! Cleveres Mädchen! Ich folge ihr getarnt in einigen Metern Abstand zum Tor, nur für den Fall, dass es eine Falle ist. Wobei, nach dem was ich jetzt weiß, dürfte sie damit wohl auch gut alleine fertig werden. Sie bedeutet uns, dass wir alle vor dem Tor erscheinen sollen. Und zwar im Wagen. Obwohl ich ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei habe, wie auf dem Präsentierteller darauf zu warten, was passiert, schließe ich mich dem Rest des Teams im Wagen an. Wir werden vom Fahrleitsystem bis vor das Hauptgebäude gefahren und dort unter strenger Bewachung zu Akamine vorgelassen, nachdem wir gründlich auf Waffen untersucht wurden. Bei Akamine angekommen, erleben wir eine weitere große Überraschung: Es war ein Fake! Der ganze verdammte Run war ein Fake! Ein Test, um unsere Fähigkeiten und unsere Zusammenarbeit zu testen. Drek! Hat ja großartig geklappt…! Akamine erzählt uns, dass er mit Onikudaki zusammenarbeitet und sie testen wollten, wie weit wir es bis zu ihm schaffen. Und wir sind quasi schon an der Eingangstür gescheitert! Drek! Er lässt es sich nicht nehmen, süffisant alle Fehler und Versäumnisse aufzuzählen: Die Aufklärung war gelinde gesagt miserabel. Wir haben komplett übersehen, dass das Nachbargebäude voller Yaks war, die nur darauf gewartet haben, dass irgendjemand Stress schiebt. Verdammt, Sam! Offenbar hat die Abstimmung im Team während der Aktion überhaupt nicht funktioniert, auch wenn jeder für sich einen guten Job gemacht hat. Ich sag’s ja immer wieder: Nur einmal mit Profis zusammenarbeiten! Dann verrät uns Akamine den eigentlichen Auftrag: offenbar ist „Black Widow“ vom Yamamuchi-Gumi entführt worden und in die russisch-japanische „Freihandelszone“ Etorofu in eine MCT-Anlage gebracht worden. Die komplette Insel nordöstlich von Hokkaido ist extraterritoriales Gebiet. Damit können die Kons dort ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste oder staatliche Gesetze schalten und walten. Und genau da sollen wir nun hin und „Black Widow“ extrahieren. Onikudaki ist natürlich alles andere als begeistert, als wir wieder bei ihm ankommen. Da wir so kläglich gescheitert sind, wird er bei der anstehenden Extraktion selbst die Befehle geben. Das Team wird aufgelöst und jeder wird als eigenständiger Spezialist unter seinem Kommando für den Job angeheuert. Sollten wir den Auftrag annehmen, winkt uns bei der unversehrten Rückkehr von "Black Widow" eine runde Million! Er macht uns aber auch klar, was ein Scheitern bedeutet: keine Rückkehr! Die Japano-Kons und die Yaks sind nicht gerade dafür bekannt, Gefangene zu machen – schon gar nicht, wenn sie keine Rücksicht auf ihr Ansehen in der Öffentlichkeit nehmen müssen. Daher stellt er jedem Einzelnen nochmals frei, an diesem Punkt auszusteigen. Pearl nimmt das Angebot dankbar an und verabschiedet sich eilig. Offenbar hat sie sich schon eine Rückreise organisiert. Kluges Mädchen! Mach dich aus dem Staub, solange du noch kannst! Bei mir sieht die ganze Sache etwas anders aus. Wenn ich den Run erfolgreich abschließe, wird mein Name in den japanischen Schatten legendär sein! Und was noch viel wichtiger ist: falls ich es überlebe – und Onikudaki sein Versprechen wahr macht – bin ich endlich dieses verdammte Ticken im Kopf los! Wird auch langsam Zeit, ich habe nicht mal mehr 24h. Jetzt muss ich also nur noch den Run überleben… Zugriff beendet. Logout initiiert... weiter im Text geht es mit Oktober 2071Kategorie:Tagebücher - Team B